Eyes of the infected
by A.D.D-Is-F.U.N
Summary: Just a bit of small writings inbetween chapters  I would like some feed back on thi K Thanks Bye.
1. Chapter 1 I am not Unique

** I don't own anything about this story only the story itself. The characters, special infected and survivors all belong to the Valve Co. I am only delving into the life of one of the most underappreciated parts of L4D.**

** I only write this because of how many times on X-box Live I say that I hate the infected. So I want to show them a little love. But my friends online know how many times I yell it and get mad about them. So this will be in first person like my main story, but I will tie this into my story nicely.**

_I am not unique, I am a weapon of mass destruction. I have my own body and I am aware of that, but I am of one mind and of one goal. Though I know not of what this goal is, I know me and my brethren will carry out that goal once it is put in front of us._

_ I feel as though I may have my own body, but I don't have my own destination as I walk along side with the thousands upon thousands that are just like me, save for gender, we are all the same. My body wanders and my eyes look at the surroundings but I don't __**"see"**__ them._

_ As I wander aimlessly, my mind feels as though a voice is pounding in my head. It is nothing but a whisper at first but it builds into a eardrum destroying yell. "__kill__. __Kill__. __Kill__. __Kill__. __KILL!__" I try to ignore the voice but it begins to bother me, and soon I feel an anger burning inside of me and I have to let it out._

_ I see that my brothers and sisters are beginning to become enraged as well, then one bursts into a sprint, then another and another. Soon I see a mob of my brethren running in an unknown direction but I trust my own kind so I follow in the back of the pack silently but the rage flaring in my eyes._

_ As we are running, I felt my feet being taken from underneath me. Then the sudden realization of my stupidity hit me. I had tripped, but as I picked myself from the ground my siblings had run off without me. So much for the voice in my head for it had dwindled as we had began our sprint._

_ I only stumbled away, not fazed by my siblings leaving me. I had only walked for about an hour in some random direction when my brother next to me fell over, I looked at his body and scowled at who could have killed one of my kind. His head was completely gone yet no attacker that I could see. A shine hit me in the eye and I turned to a red bricked apartment, my gaze focused on the glare hitting my face. It angered me and I tried to intimidate it with several growls and swiping my grotesque hand at it. Still it persisted on bothering me. Finally my took over, I began to sprint at the glare but was stopped by a loud noise overcoming the air and a pain filled my chest, or at least what I remember as pain. I slumped to my knees and clawed once more at the light and another bang filled the air around me._

_ Soon all went black. . ._

** I was thinking that I write a bit of a back-story to at least one of each kind of infected that my main story characters meets, what do you say? I'd love to hear this from anyone. I plan to only write a page or two on the infected, and for my main story I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 The King

**I don't own anything about this story only the story itself. The characters, special infected and survivors all belong to the Valve Co. I am only delving into the life of one of the most underappreciated parts of L4D.**

**I only write this because of how many times on X-box Live I say that I hate the infected. So I want to show them a little love. But my friends online know how many times I yell it and get mad about them. So this will be in first person like my main story, but I will tie this into my story nicely.**

_I have power, muscles, and I'm the deadliest mother%$&*er you'll ever come into contact with. I have achieved everything I had worked for while I was just a mere human. Now I am the king of all that I see, and if one of those jerks with the giant arm try to screw with me I break their bodies into shapes yet to have been imagined._

_ I can roam freely and destroy anything I feel like, though I don't have a lower jaw anymore, the tree trunk sized arms I have now more than make up for whatever I have become. I live my days running L.A with a giant Iron fist, killing anything and everything that gets into my path. It isn't my fault, they're in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_ Today I have had one too many run ins with those giant armed bas***ds. They came in a group and were constantly moving, grumbling that they were king of the infected. I knew they were wrong and had to put them all in their place. I remember their ugly faces looking at the one I had literally drove into the ground. The next one I punched must have been a wussy because he crumbled and never moved after that. Though I was killing the group of jerks easily the others were smacking my back and arms, which I had to say hurt like a B**ch._

_ The end of the fight left the ground cracked, broken and bloody. Though I didn't give a care, I had just defended my throne from another group of infidels who thought they were top dog. I was ready to call it a night when the sounds of voices came from a nearby alleyway. I don't know why but the voices began to anger me for reasons not known to even the gods themselves._

_ I couldn't stand the voices and I soon let out a giant roar of anger that shook the nearby windows of buildings. I gave what I thought was a smile to the thought of even the buildings quivering to my mighty powers._

_ The voices yelled the name I had been given since I had my first run in with survivors, "Tank!". I was so gleeful that I would be able to kill more infidels that would try to take my throne from me. I ran in the direction of the voices and saw a group larger than I was used to._

_ Eight were going to die by my massive hands and I'd truly show my greatness to all my lower subjects. They all stood at the ready when they saw me and my eyes rested on a car that was resting to my right. I let another roar rip through the air and punched the car without hesitation, sending it flying as though it weighed nothing. I was shocked to see the group had dodged it completely and it threw me into a rage._

_ I charged at the humans and to my surprise, three ran directly at me. These humans seem to know to sacrifice themselves to my greatness. Though it may appease me I am still going to kill every last one of them. Then the three that ran at me separated around both my sides. One began to shoot into my side and got my attention since the bullets hurt enough to bug me. As I was going to attack the one who went solo, the others shot their guns into my back. I hadn't realized how messed up that fight with those one armed freaks had made me. I swung my arm at the two and was again stopped by the single human. Now this was annoying me to no end._

_ I turned and looked the boy in the face and raised my arm to crush him utterly, but he ducked under my arm and ran. I in turn followed the boy with only him in mind. As I was chasing him I could feel my body getting weak, so I would have to kill him then make my escape to kill the rest later._

_ While I was caught in my thoughts I felt a pain in my face and I collapsed. I don't know what had hit me, but it was enough to make my body shut down. The blood was leaving my body in torrents and my vision was gone._

_ I had lost my throne. . . But to Who?_

**Those who have read my other story know which tank this is. So my frequent readers will see the bits and pieces of how the infected in my story live their lives.**


	3. Chapter3 I May Be Blind But I'm Not Deaf

**I don't own anything about this story only the story itself. The characters, special infected and survivors all belong to the Valve Co. I am only delving into the life of one of the most underappreciated parts of L4D.**

**I only write this because of how many times on X-box Live I say that I hate the infected. So I want to show them a little love. But my friends online know how many times I yell it and get mad about them. So this will be in first person like my main story, but I will tie this into my story nicely.**

_I had never had my sight. I lived throughout my short sixteen years of life, being made fun of behind my back for my lack of sight, but I heard them all clearly. I was blind not deaf yet I know that those jerks cared less about what ailed me._

_ The day I was turned into this magnificent form I am in now, I was left alone because the only friend I had in my entire school ran away from one of those infected kids. I literally didn't see it coming, sure if someone I once knew had said that they would be laughing to no end. Though if they saw me now they would DIE laughing._

_ A week into the infected outbreak which changed my life or lack of forever, I awoke from some kind of dark sleep but I could smell a metallic like scent all over my body and though I called out into the area around me only a loud scream came from my mouth. Then that's when I was astounded, my sight came to me I could see the waves of sound I had emitted bouncing off of the surroundings and showing me the world for the first time._

_ I was overloaded with happiness yet within that moment of joy an unfamiliar rage came upon me. This was odd for me since I was a naturally calm and level headed guy. Though I was perplexed by a new rage inside of me I let another yell and saw the building next to me and wanted to see everything further out._

_ I can't tell if it was instinct but my body told me to crouch onto my hands, and willing to listen to myself I felt the muscles in my legs tightening and the blood pumped into my calf almost enough to make me scream._

_ I pushed down on the ground and began to hop into the air, the relief from the pressure caused my to scream, and my sight came back quickly enough to show me how high I was above my intended landing pad. I couldn't believe I could even achieve such heights. I tried to grab for air and began to fall. I braced for impact but for some odd reason I landed like a feather onto the cemented roof._

_ I simply had to test my limits now. I crouched once more and let the blood pump into my legs and I was off onto the next building, then the next, then the next. . . ._

_~~~~~A week later~~~~~~~_

_ I can't believe what I just did to that poor girl, she was just walking along with a gun along with a couple of guys but they were too far ahead to see what I was about to do. She had a limp and for some reason it made me mad even from atop the high perch I was on._

_ The only reason I was that high up was because my instincts told me to be, and to date they have yet to be wrong. I watched as the men turned a corner of a street with her only a few yards away from them. That's when my mind told me to jump at her. So I did, and I jump high and far letting out a bone-chilling screech to make sure I didn't lose sight of her._

_ She looked up at me yet it was too late to dodge as I tackled her and I heard the distinct sound of bones breaking and her chest plate cracking as well. The voice in my head told me to claw at her, and I did. What puzzled me is that she was smiling through the pain I was putting upon her. I heard her say 'Thank you' as I finished her off by slicing a clean cut on her throat. She lay limp as the blood I had spilt lingered on my hoodie jacket._

_ I tried to say your welcome but only let out a yell of victory as I bounded off towards where my head told me to. So I followed a large group of what I could tell that were like me yet they were running and I covered the rooftops above._

_ I followed their twists and turns through my fair city, and they soon began to form at an old apartment complex but the gun shots being fired from the roof intrigued me the most. It was a boy no more than my age was killing my lesser brothers. I can't believe I called them brothers._

_ He put the gun away as I crouched with a growl erupting from the throat he seemed confused about the sound I let out and took this as a weakness and listened to my head once more telling me to pounce. I was in mid-jump when he looked up at me and rolled away making me land onto cement rather harshly making me yelp in pain._

_ I got angry at how he wouldn't let me do to him as I did that girl. He ran in some random direction and I turned myself towards him and without thinking pounced at him and tackling him at the waist. I had him yet was shocked to find we were both falling further than I thought. I hit my head harshly as I am sure he did as well. But the hit put me in a daze and I didn't realize that the boy was on top of me with a gun in my face._

_ I let a growl leave my lips and I saw his finger was on the trigger of a machine gun. Where the hell did he pull that out of? But before I could let the thought cross my mind he pulled the trigger. . ._


End file.
